Inu Yasha Meets Barbie
by Sneaky Sphinx
Summary: The title basically explains the plot. I'll promise you one thing ... Kagome gets stuck in the well *giggles* Was co. written by Julet. Please r/r, it's REALLY funny!!!


Inu Yasha meets Barbie ****

Inu Yasha meets Barbie

By: The Lady Galadriel and Julett

Disclaimer: Yeah… okay… you win. We don't own Inu Yasha. Julett: ::hugs Inu Yasha and plays with his ears:: YOU ARE SOOOOO CUTE!!!!! HEEHEEHEE!!! The Lady Galadriel: ::grabs Sessho-maru by his tail and gives him a big hug:: I JUST LOVE YOU!!! MMWWWUUUHAAHAAHAA!!!

Miroku: HELLO!!! I AM OVER HERE LADIES!!!

Author's Notes: HEY!!! HELLO!!! THIS IS A FIRST SO PLEASE TELL US WHAT YOU THINK!!! But remember ::both hide heads and cower:: DON'T BE TOO RUTHLESS WITH YOUR REVEIWS!!! Enjoy the story!!!!

****

AT THE WELL…

" Kagome… you *$#&!!! How did ya get yourself stuck in a well?!," Inu Yasha screeched.

"Inu Yasha, I told you!!! **I GAINED WEIGHT!!! **I… I…uh…well…HAD TOO MANY TWINKIES!!!," called a squished Kagome.

" OK… ::sweat drops::… um… just stay there!"

" Like I am going anywhere IDIOT!!!"

" I'll… just…um…get a crowbar or something."

" OK … hurry."

Suddenly Inu Yasha's keen ears picked up a tune. It went like this:

__

I'm a Barbie girl in a Barbie world

Made of plastic, so fantastic

You can brush my hair and take me anywhere…

Suddenly a neon pink sports car rushed around a bunch of trees. The song got louder until Inu Yasha's ears were flat against his head. A perfect blonde women in a hot pink short dress and high heels to match, with a smile plastered on her face drove to a stop in front of Inu Yasha. The car was packed full of other similar scantily clad women, all smiles and waves. Some "dog-called" to him.

"Hey, big boy! Wanna go for a ride?!" The driver called in a girlie, tacky, high-pitched voice.

Inu Yasha stood there, to appall to speak, sweat drops running down his face. 

"Hop IN!" Cried a girl in the back, winking promisingly. 

"NO! He's MINE!" Bellowed a Hawaiian version of the blonde driver, complete with coconuts and grass skirt. 

"Come sit by me, hon!" Called another.

Inu Yasha stared. 

"GO GET HIM GIRLS!!!!!!" Shouted the driver, pointing a pink polished nail at Inu Yasha.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Inu Yasha screamed as he was carried off into the front seat of the car. 

"LET'S GO!" They all cried and the car zoomed off.

"What's going on up there?" Called a muffled voice from the well. 

Silence. A cricket chirped. 

"Inu Yasha?" 

IN THE CAR…

Inu Yasha sat there. Stunned. The girls chattered happily around him, giggling and occasionally trying to talk to the traumatized half-demon.

"**WHERE ARE YOU TAKING ME**!!!!????????" Inu Yasha howled.

"It's a surprise!!!" the driver squealed over the din.

The music blared louder than ever. Inu Yasha stared blankly ahead. Suddenly they came upon a…you guessed it…PINK neon sign: WELCOME TO BARBIE WORLD!!!!!! WE HOPE YOU ENJOY YOUR STAY!! FREE MAKEOVERS INCLUDED.!!!

Inu Yasha stared, flabbergasted, as they passed under the sign. There were millions of girls in pink everywhere. They raised a chant as the car pulled to a stop. "BARBIE! BARBIE! BARBIE!" The girls chorused over, and over, and over, and over, and over, and over, ect. Inu Yasha fell over anime style. The chatting girls forcibly dragged him into their "Beauty Parlor". For the rest of his life he dreaded those words.

****

BACK AT THE WELL…

"Inu Yasha… This isn't funny! Say something! NOW!!!"

Silence. A cricket chirped.

****

IN BARBIE WORLD…

After the "make-over"… DUN, DUN, DUN!!!

"You're finished!" a girl happily yelled in his already deafened ears.

Inu Yasha gazed fearfully into the mirror the girl held up for him.

"**AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! NNNOOOOOOO!!!!!!! TAKE IT OFF!!! TAKE IT OFF!!! NOW!!!"** um… screamed would be an understatement. Whatever.

Inu Yasha looked down at himself and found he was wearing a pink tutu complete with light pink ballet slippers. His nails, oh his gorgeous nails, **WERE PAINTED A BRILLIANT SHADE OF PINK!!! **His face was stiff with the clumps of make-up. 

"No wonder their faces are all the same." He thought to himself.

He had bright pink lipstick, blush, eye shadow… every thing. As his eyes trailed up his forehead he noticed some hair… it was pink and curly. 

" Now whose hair could that be?" He wondered.

His hands automatically reached up and tugged at the pink stuff, desperately hoping that was not **_HIS!!! _**The realization struck him. **_IT WAS… HIS HAIR!!! _**What had they done to him? He struggled out the door, past the evil plastic people. He looked around frantically, trying to tell the shapes apart. He saw a male plastic person. Thinking that he might also have been prisoner of the females, he rushed over and begged for help.

"PLEASE!!! YOU HAVE GOT TO HELP ME!!! I'VE BEEN TAKEN PRISONER BY-" 

"Well, well, well. Aren't you a fine looking lady!!!" the man interrupted him.

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND-"

"Oh… I understand **_PERFECTLY_**!!! Say, why don't you come over to my house tonight?"

Inu Yasha looked at him disgusted and ran away. 

****

BACK AT THE WELL…

"Um… Inu Yasha… Now would be a good time."

Silence. A cricket chirped. 

****

IN BARBIE WORLD…

Our hero rushed towards the pink car that had brought him to this God forsaken place. His only escape route. He jumped in and pounded the dashboard with his hands crying: GO, GO, GO!!!

He sat down on something sharp, and pulled out from under him a strangely shaped metal thing. 

"What the *&$# is THIS!" He cursed, and tossed it over his shoulder. It hit a REALLY ( not really but RRREEEEAAALLLLYYY) ditzy Barbie on the head.

"That ruined my hairdo!" she said happily, and threw them back. 

"Ow! Not that #&*$ metal thing again!!!" Shouted Inu Yasha. 

At that moment a little pink bird flew down, picked up the keys, and put them in the ignition. The car started. WOW! Inu Yasha put his hands on the steering wheel like he'd seen the original driver do. Nothing happened. He tried again. Nothing happened. He glowered at it. Nothing happened. 

The little bird chirped: "**PUSH THE PEDDLE, YOU DORK!!!!!!"**

"WHERE???"

"**DUUUUHHHH! BY YOUR FEET, YOU IDIOT!!!"**

Inu Yasha looked down at his feet. There were two pink pedals, he pushed one. The car lurched forward, running over a dozen plastic people as it went. What a loss. He looked for the exit. And there it was, by that abominable pink sign. He drove for it, and then was through. He finally reached the well, after a very bumpy and jerky ride. 

"Inu Yasha? Is that you?" Came Kagome's muffled voice.

"**HELP!!! MAKE IT STOP!!! PLEASE!!!"**

"Inu Yasha… Are you all right? Did you get the crowbar?"

"**WHAT CROWBAR??!!!"**

The car crashes into the well. 

"**AAAHHHHHH!!! I'M FALLING!!!!"**

Inu Yasha looked over at the well, as steam issued from the broken car.

"Kagome… Are you all right?"

" Yes, I am just perfectly fine." Came Kagome's faint and sarcastic voice from farther down in the well.

" Sorry, Kagome… but… um…uh…I didn't … uh…find the crowbar. Uh… Is that a problem?" 

" **YOU WHAT???!!!"**

The ground shook.

" I … uh…well…um…BYE!!!"

****

" NO YOU DON'T!!!! SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

THUD, THUD ,THUD, THUD, THUD, THUD, THUD, THUD, THUD, THUD, THUD, THUD, THUD, THUD, THUD, THUD, THUD, THUD, THUD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"OW!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

****


End file.
